Parental Advisory
by xFadingMoonx
Summary: [OneShot] Naruto and Sakura are happily dating, despite the fact he's dreading meeting her parents and wants nothing more than just to lie at home with his cherry blossom. Rated T


**Note: a totally random idea i thought up when i was happily drawing away.. and then BOOM, it came to me. Funny how that happens right?  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. I do own the plot.**

**

* * *

**

Parental Advisory

**BRIIING**

**BRIIING**

**BRII-..**

"Shut the hell up!" Naruto moaned as he pummelled the extremely infuriating alarm clock to the floor. He sighed happily as the once again continued Sunday morning silence. He turned over onto his side and pulled the fresh white cotton sheets higher until they reached his chin, causing his normally messy hair to rise to a new level – explosion.

He really couldn't care less what the time was; Sunday mornings were _his _and _his_ alone. Sakura sometimes would stay over the night and he'd wake up to a flurry of cherry blossom pink invading his mouth, but to his displeasure, she had to cover a night shift at the hospital… Damn Tsunade.

Naruto Uzumaki was eighteen years old as of last week. His hair and height of course had grown fiercely, no longer making him the shortest member of Team 7. Naturally, he still lived totally alone in his medium-sized apartment but enjoyed regular visits from his love. Sakura herself had a lot of trouble mentioning to her parents that she had a boyfriend and he been stopping round his place a lot. Her father also happened to be one of the most strongest and widely respected shinobi in Konoha, which obviously didn't do a lot of good for Naruto's nerves when he had to meet this man early tomorrow Monday morning.

"_Naruto," Sakura finished her bowl of ramen and was now staring at the boy. "When meeting my father, please do your best to be pleasant to him."  
_

_Naruto chuckled as he started on his 6__th__ serving,_

"_No need to be worried Sakura; I can be good at this kind of stuff when I want to be. I'm ace at talking to adults! I'll win them over with my boyish looks." He boasted._

"_Naruto – you have noodles in your hair."_

Deciding suddenly that it was time to eat, the blonde swung his legs over the side of the bed and hopped up. He took one step and stumbled down, realizing that his sheets were still attached to him.

"_Naruto, let's try this one more time… 'Hello Mr. Haruno, how are you?'" She sighed, running a pale hand through her__ already dishevelled hair._

"_Hey Mike, you ok?" Naruto smiled, proud at his people skills. Sakura glared at him for a few moments before landing a fist into his stomach and shouting:_

"_WE'RE GONNA KEEP DOING THIS UNTIL YOU GET IT RIGHT!"_

Naruto suspiciously sniffed the milk in the container. It smelt off, it looked off and felt off. But for some reason, he still wanted to drink it, he was thirsty and getting up to go all the way over to the tap and back felt like hard work. Ignoring Sakura's nagging voice whirling round his head, he took a deep breath and lifted the carton to his lips.

"Even dare to drink it and I'll pull your tongue out." He looked over to the window to see Sakura crouching on the sill, the stern look on her face and the deep effect of her threat made him immediately set it back on the table.

"How did you open that window?" He questioned in awe as she leapt down and closed it behind her. She annoying tapped her nose to indicate that it was a secret and helped herself to some of Naruto's forgotten ramen. He sat down on the black sofa beside her and pouted,

"Hey, that's my ramen!"

"Mine now," she giggled and snuggled closer as he put an arm around her. "I'm starving! I haven't eaten all night. Besides, you don't mind - right?"

"No." He murmered, burying his face into her hair as she wolfed down the rest of the lukewarm meal.

After a while of hugging and mindless talk, Sakura yawned and eventually drifted off to sleep. Naruto rolled his eyes as her head fell heavily into his lap, squishing various bodily 'parts'. He bit down on his lip when she unconciously shifted her head backwards and forwards, in the middle of some kind of dream, no aware that she was obviously silently tortuing him. The worst part however is when he tried desperately to shift her to the right a little, she protested sleepily and bit down on her 'cushion'.

"OWW!"

* * *

"Naruto, stop walking so bandy-legged. We'll be at my house in a minute." Sakura scolded, taking his hand. Naruto tried the best he could to try and walk properly but instead ended up looking like bambi when she was born.

"It's your fault for injuring me!"

"Well, i'm sorry for hurting your ego!" She huffed.

"Wasn't just my ego." He muttered, looking away as she suddenly turned left and opened up a small black gate which was followed by a small path. Naruto's mouth opened wide as he saw how big the house was that was attatched to it. He had seen their previous appartment that they had been in before but after moving, he totally hadn't been expecting this. The butterflies in his stomach rose again as he forced his legs to make their way to the front door. Sakura looked at him as if he was an utter retard, she rolled her eyes and knocked on the smart brass knocker in the shape of the Leaf Village symbol.

"Sorry, I lost my keys." She apologised as soon as a tall, muscular man answered. He nodded and glanced past her at the blonde.

"Who are you?" He asked interrogatory, his gaze frightening the boy to no end. Naruto opened his mouth to answer when his mind totally went blank. All of Sakura's helpful advice was now gone, leaving an empty space behind that was there once before. Naruto shook away his nerves and temporary amnesia before replying:

"I'm the guy that's doing your daughter."


End file.
